<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】小惩大诫（性转/pwp一发完） by Hibiscus1827</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646199">【铁虫】小惩大诫（性转/pwp一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827'>Hibiscus1827</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girl Peter, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning：性转未成年性爱⚠️铃铛play！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】小惩大诫（性转/pwp一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****<br/>她搞砸了。<br/>Petra垂头丧气地从渡轮跳下来，冒着烟的船在身后打转，警笛声声刺耳，钢铁侠带着他的战甲修好了一整艘船，期间没看过闯祸的少女一眼。<br/>年轻的蜘蛛女侠心里委屈的快要溢出水来，但也知道这次全是她鲁莽导致的错误，只好乖乖跑到天台等Tony忙完。<br/>她新交不久的男朋友处理完了FBI，压抑着怒气停在少女身边：“上次我就说过不要插手这件事，可你黑了价值百万美元的战衣跑来送死，小姑娘，你觉得自己很伟大是吗？”<br/>男人语气有种冷漠的愤怒，Petra还是第一次被这样骂，眼睛立马就通红了起来，鼓着嘴软绵绵地还要狡辩：“我只是想多和你靠近一点，又不是故意的，I'm sorry。”<br/>Tony完全没有被小姑娘这副可怜兮兮的模样骗到，他深知蜘蛛女侠骨子里是多么莽撞又无畏，这不是什么英雄崇拜就能解释通的：“我希望你能做更好，kid，这件事没法说，我得收回你的战衣。”<br/>Petra愣了下，立马慌乱地跳下来扑到Tony身边，仰着脸急切地哀求他：“不要，Tony，求求你，我发誓下次行动一定提前通知你，你不能收走我的战衣，没了它我什么也不是。”<br/>少女清澈的眼里全是氤氲的水汽，无助又可怜地像只小鹿，可Tony只是心软了一秒，就又恢复了冷漠：“如果你没有这件衣服什么也不是，那你不配拥有它，而且除了这个，你还要接受其他惩罚。”<br/>Petra愣了下，忽然就明白了Tony的意思，她脸倏然红了，嗫嚅了半天，才鼓着嘴委委屈屈道：“我没带别的衣服。”<br/>Tony气定神闲地看着她：“我们会解决这个的。”<br/>二十分钟后，Petra躺在了Stark大厦主人的卧室里，她浑身赤裸，张开着双腿，任凭Tony将手里一个银致的小缅铃一点点塞进阴道里。<br/>少女紧紧闭着眼，不知道因为紧张或是其他什么原因，长长的睫翼像被封打落的蝴蝶煽动着翅膀，小脸潮红，那玫瑰一样的颜色从脸颊一路蜿蜒到胸口，雪白丰满的乳房因为胸口的起伏也在不停颤动。<br/>“不准闭眼睛，Petra。”Tony将那颗小铃铛缓慢地推进女孩的花穴，干涩的穴口已经变得湿润起来，媚肉紧紧地包拢着手指，他像催熟花蕊一般打开Petra的身体，每塞进去一截，蜘蛛女侠就发出甜腻的一声惊喘。<br/>随着Tony的动作越来越深，Petra感觉自己的身体变得好热，汗津津的液体打湿了她的脸和后背，浑身快感都朝Tony塞铃铛的下体涌去。<br/>粘腻的温水从花穴不停流出来，阴道变得有些湿滑，含不住那枚小缅铃，Tony松开指头就要往外滑，钢铁侠拍了少女屁股侧面一巴掌，警告似的道：“夹紧。”<br/>Petra被打的浑身一抖，呜咽着夹紧了小穴，像只耷拉耳朵的幼犬望着Tony，仿佛受了天大的委屈。<br/>Tony好气又好笑，伸手去捏少女的鼻子：“是我让你去追那群人的吗，苦着脸给谁看，真的把你惯坏了。”<br/>“那，那也是你宠的。”<br/>Tony挑了挑眉，眯起眼看了少女好一会儿，才沉沉开口：“所以我得纠正错误。”<br/>他将少女翻过身来桎梏在床褥和自己指间，给她腰部安了个垫子，双膝跪着，将饱满紧俏的雪臀高高翘在Tony面前，粉红鲜艳的阴部露出一小条细细的银链子。<br/>Tony用手坏心地拽了下那条链子，镂空的小铃铛在少女体内滚动了下，发出清脆的铃响，Petra被刺激地尖叫一声，有种爆炸似的快感攒进她的脑袋，下身的水越发流的凶，她努力收紧阴道不让铃铛滚出来，可是每次吞进去一点男人就拽一次链子，那枚缅铃来来回回碾压着少女的媚肉，玩弄的她下体又酸又涨，快感一波接着一波涌上来。<br/>“啊……不要这么弄……Tony，我不要，唔啊啊！”<br/>Tony没有理会Petra的哀求，他一边用铃铛肏着少女一边喊出Friday，让她拨给May电话，还贴心地开了免提。<br/>快要沉溺欲海的蜘蛛女侠被空气里陡然响起的拨号音吓得魂飞魄散，她绷紧了身子，扭过头用眼神哀求Tony挂断电话，可是对方却故意用力拽下那根银链，本来高度敏感的身体因为这一下又涌起快感，到了摇摇欲坠的崩溃边缘。<br/>Petra发出高昂的呻吟，于此同时电话接通了，May的声音响起来：“Mr.Stark？”<br/>Tony捏了捏少女的臀尖，示意她说话。<br/>Petra紧紧抓着身下的床单，努力保持清醒，让自己的声音听起来不那么古怪，才小声开口：“是，是我，May。”<br/>对面停顿了会儿，不可思议叫起来：“Petra？！OMG你怎么会有Stark的电话，我找了你整整一天！”<br/>“May，May！我，呜，我很好，我和Mr Stark，在，在一起，没事的。”<br/>May沉默了会儿，不满地开口：“你一放学就去找他了吗？Petra，我不是要管你什么，只是你还小，我不希望你被Stark迷的神魂颠倒，至少得告诉我一声，我很担心你，我给警察局打了五个电话，然后我看到了那艘渡轮，你知道我什么心情吗……”<br/>少女的婶婶忧心忡忡地和她讲述自己的担忧，对Tony的不满。<br/>Petra听着心里渐渐愧疚起来，更有一种难以言喻的羞耻，她从来没敢告诉自己的婶婶，在May眼里豺狼虎豹一样的Tony Stark已经把她的小侄女吃抹干净了，还是在西伯利亚回来后，小白兔自己凑上去心甘情愿被狮子吃掉的。<br/>哪怕是现在，在和May通话时候，Tony还很有闲心地不停变换角度摇动着缅铃肏着少女的阴道。<br/>Petra的灵魂仿佛被撕扯成两半，一半沉浸在Tony给予的爱欲里，一半在专心聆听May的叮嘱。<br/>终于，在Tony的铃铛顶到少女敏感点时，她忍不住低低呜咽了一声。<br/>May疑惑地停下来：“Petra，你还好吗？”<br/>“我没事，唔嗯……”<br/>“你声音听起来有点怪，Petra，你在做什么？打开视频让我看看。”<br/>Petra登时吓得脸色惨白，她睁大眼睛哀求地望着Tony，甚至不惜把翕合的花穴讨好凑近男人。<br/>Tony终于大发慈悲放开手，出声道：“没事，May，你的侄女有点感冒，刚吃了药。”<br/>“感冒？”May的声音瞬间提高，“她怎么会感冒？我需要一个解释，Mr.Stark。”<br/>“I'm sorry，夫人，是我的不小心，出门忘记让她多带衣服了，你放心吧，她今天歇在我这里很安全，明早我就让人送她回来。”<br/>“……你最好是。”May将信将疑，没有再追究，转而嘱咐Tony让Petra好好养病，明天让少女回家。<br/>“我会的，祝你晚安。”<br/>Tony挂断了电话，将浑身颤抖着趴在床褥里的蜘蛛女侠捞了起来，双手从腋下穿过，握着少女丰满的乳房大力揉捏起来，略干燥的嘴皮在少女天鹅般光洁的脖颈来回掠动：“怎么现在这么乖了，不想你婶婶知道我在肏你吗？”<br/>“唔……”<br/>Petra羞耻地咬着下唇，她被摸的情欲难耐，下身已经湿的一塌糊涂，那枚银铃在体内搅和来去，每每要抵着肉攀上顶峰，又在半途落下来，如此几番，少女快要被濒临高潮的快感逼疯了，眼泪止不住地大颗大颗往下落，她极力仰着头把自己的双乳往男人手里凑，呜咽着哀求：“Tony，帮帮我，求你了，帮我一下，我好难受，呜呜……”<br/>她缩着小小的身子，声音软的像加了过量糖浆的蜂蜜，浑身又软又热，碰一下就会融化似的，似乎刚才那个跟钢铁侠讨价还价的嚣张姑娘不是自己一样。<br/>Tony用手指玩弄少女充血红肿的阴唇，只是轻轻拨弄，怀里的人就筛米般抖个不停，断断续续地喊着男人的名字。<br/>“还要半夜偷偷跑出去么，蜘蛛女侠？”<br/>Petra哽咽着摇头，整张脸都哭的一塌糊涂，像被打落的玫瑰花瓣。<br/>“还敢骗我乐队练习吗？”<br/>“不，不敢了，Tony，求求你，啊唔……嗯，我知道错了，我错了呜呜呜……”<br/>Tony用力拍了下少女圆润的屁股，后者惊叫出声，后穴紧紧绞着缅铃发出清脆的响动，流出的水打湿了男人的腿根。<br/>“不要……啊！”<br/>Tony看小姑娘哭的上气不接下气，终于不再欺负她了，放开玩弄少女的阴唇，将自己粗大的阴茎抵着她的阴道，就着湿漉漉的淫水插了进去。<br/>那颗精致的小铃铛被Tony的性器抵进了花穴深处，Petra尖叫了一声，浑身紧绷，而后痉挛着潮吹了，高潮后的阴道控制不住收紧，夹的Tony头皮发麻，爽的发出一声喟叹。<br/>“满意了吗，小妓女？”<br/>Petra喘着气恢复神智，她撑着手直起酸软的腰，扭过头急哄哄地和Tony接吻，努力放松花穴让Tony好肏进深处：“Daddy……”<br/>“乖一点，宝贝。”<br/>Petra眨着眼睛吞咽彼此的口水，听话地打开身子让男人能多肏进来些。<br/>Tony的尺寸大的惊人，Petra一开始都不怎么能适应，每次都要被顶的胀痛，但是钢铁侠疼惜她，做爱都温柔地极尽克制，等到少女适应了后才一点点交着她配合自己交媾，让她高潮。<br/>当今晚却不一样，Tony粗暴地横冲直撞进来，勃起的性器抵着缅铃将小姑娘的阴穴塞的满满当当，痛是极致的痛，欢愉的快感也是极致的。<br/>月亮升了上来，Tony没有让Friday开灯，皎洁的白光如水一般荡漾在夜色里，整个房间像是盛满春水的池塘。<br/>Petra的棕发被汗水打湿了，一缕缕从脖颈垂落在胸前，衬得白皙的皮肤越发雪的惊人，透着淡淡盈光。<br/>女高中生总有些爱美的念头，哪怕包拢着头发作战不方便，Petra也不愿意把头发剪短，Tony只好给她的面罩加了可固定头发的模式。<br/>他确实很宠Petra，掌中金丝雀般疼爱着，却又有着独属超级英雄的期冀和关切，矛盾又贴恰。<br/>Petra仰着脖子，发育成熟的乳房因为Tony的顶撞不停摇晃耸动，男人用手掐着乳尖，将那两颗小珠子玩的红肿糜烂，仿佛能流出什么来一样。<br/>他的性器在少女的体内大力抽插着，一下一下又重又深，花穴内的铃铛被挤压着，冠头每顶进来就弄一声响，清脆的声音响得整个卧室都听得见。<br/>Tony不知疲倦地肏着她，亲吻着少女湿漉漉的侧脸，像亲吻一朵娇艳的花，可Petra确实是花骨朵一样的女孩，皮肤白嫩，身紧腰细，雪白的双乳又大又圆，屁股也挺翘丰腴，如果她没有被那只蜘蛛咬过，如果没有接受Tony去德国的邀请，或许会和某个满脸青春痘的高中生约会，害羞地偷尝禁果。<br/>可是现在女孩是他的，战场上跳跃的身姿，承欢的媚态和呻吟，都是Tony亲手打造出来的宝物，他的无价之宝。<br/>Tony凶猛地肏进去，囊袋打在蜘蛛女侠阴部发出响亮的肉体拍打声，女孩发出猫咪一般的娇呻，摆动着身子迎合男朋友的动作。<br/>“Daddy，给我……”<br/>“纽约市民知道吗？他们的蜘蛛女侠原来是个放荡饥渴的小婊子，在钢铁侠的床上扭屁股求肏。”<br/>“嗯，”Petra感觉下身湿意泛滥成灾，快感一波一波吞没着她，喘着气艰难地反驳Tony，“才不是他们，是，是daddy一个人的蜘蛛女侠，啊！顶，顶进来了，呜嗯……”<br/>“如你所愿，乖女儿。”<br/>Tony在她体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他不再压抑自己的欲望，掐着少女窄细的腰窝狠狠地肏了进去，像是头饥肠辘辘的雄狮将她拆吃入腹。<br/>所有情欲和感观都被掌握住了，Petra断断续续呜咽着，铃铛在体内翻滚撩拨着她，少女想夹住那枚不听话的铃铛，可湿热的穴肉只能吮吸住Tony的阴茎。<br/>后者不轻不重拍了拍蜘蛛女侠的屁股，在她的敏感点来回捣弄，甚至有几次摩擦到了宫口。<br/>蜘蛛女侠像一只小鸟被摆弄的七零八落，她放声呻吟着，花穴渗出来的水多的仿佛不会干涸，但是随着Tony肏她的力度越来越大，Petra还是受不了了，哭着喊不行了，让Tony快点射出来。<br/>后者完全无动于衷，他扯着少女柔韧度极好的小腿，将她整个翻过身抱进怀里，从下往上的肏进去。<br/>Petra猝不及防就被顶到了最深处，她打了个哭嗝，尖叫着第二次高潮了，淫水沥沥淌出来，将Tony的阴茎也弄的全数湿透。<br/>潮吹后的小姑娘终于没有了力气，她哑着声音啜泣，肩膀一耸一耸的，身体痉挛着求男人射出来。<br/>“我之前说过这是惩罚，所以要我尽兴了才算。”<br/>Tony怜惜地拨开少女湿漉漉的额发，亲吻着她的眼睛，下身却毫不留情继续往上肏弄，一时间铃铛碰撞，肉体媾和，以及男女喘息呻吟的声音交杂混乱在一起，淫靡又香艳。<br/>Petra扭着身子想要逃离，却被Tony的大掌按回来牢牢钉在阴茎上，少女埋在男人胸前无声地哭泣，两团雪白的乳肉沉甸甸挤压在钢铁侠的胸前，随着对方的动作上下磨蹭。<br/>Petra不知道自己被Tony肏了多久，她被迫连续不断的为男人高潮，整个人仿佛水里捞出来的般，浑身都是情欲的味道。<br/>Tony中途射过一次，觉得不尽兴，后来将小铃铛拿了出来，用虬勃炙热的阴茎肏开了少女的宫口，压着宫颈一轮又一轮的挞弄着蜘蛛女侠。<br/>Petra嗓子已经哑了，什么都喊不出来，只会无力地用手抱着Tony的脖颈任凭对方将她泥泞一片的后穴肏的红肿烂熟 ，终于在Petra觉得自己可能承受不住的时候，Tony捏着她的屁股射精了，微凉的精水一股股射进少女的深处。<br/>Petra忽然想到什么，扭着身子要离开，但是已经来不及了，她绝望地感受着男人的精液被自己吃掉，整个小腹都是胀鼓鼓的。<br/>“会怀孕的呀……”<br/>“那不正好，有了宝宝你就不会四处乱跑了。”<br/>射精完后的Tony没有急着把阴茎拔出来，而是在湿润紧致的阴道里等待不应期过去。<br/>Petra因为他过分的话瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴鼓的像只气呼呼的青蛙。<br/>Tony好笑着亲了亲她略红肿的嘴角：“骗你的，一会儿我抱你去清洗干净，我养你一个小孩就够头疼了，为什么要再多一个？”<br/>Petra表情这才缓和了些，她抿着嘴把头埋进男人胸膛，没有再说话。<br/>等到Tony抱着她去浴室洗澡时候，Petra才怯生生试探着问：“Tony，你现在不生气了，战衣可以还给我吗？”<br/>Tony在少女体内的手指顿了顿，忽然两指并起狠狠掐了小片软肉一把，蜘蛛女侠猝不及防，惊呼一声软了腰。<br/>Tony牢牢接住她，淡淡道：“看来这些教训不够深，没关系，反正里天亮还早，我可以开车送你回去。”<br/>Petra闻言小脸愁苦地皱在一起，心里埋怨自己管不住嘴，乖乖叉开了腿，不甘心地讨价还价：“那，那铃铛可以不塞进来吗？”<br/>“你说呢？”Tony微微笑着，把刚才那颗缅铃放进少女的嘴里，半抱着她的屁股，将又一次硬起来的性器插进了少女的花穴。<br/>Petra双腿无力地在水里扑腾了阵，含着曾在她体内滚动过的银铃，接受Tony的又一次入侵。<br/>纵欲过度的后果就是第二天起床时浑身又酸又软，哪怕是蜘蛛基因良好的治愈能力，Petra还是在床褥里躺了好一会儿，才揉着腰爬起来。<br/>Tony已经不在屋子里了，所有一切都清理干净，她踢着拖鞋走出卧室：“Friday，Tony去哪了？”<br/>“Boss在楼下实验室。”<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>Petra推开门时候Tony刚完成战衣的最后一点调整，他听见动静转过来，皱着眉把穿着单衣的少女抱起来：“身体还难受吗？”<br/>Petra很诚实点点头：“有点酸。”她越过男人肩膀看那个泛着蓝光的建模，“那是我的战衣吗？我是不是可以……”<br/>Tony亲了她一下堵住少女的痴心妄想：“不是，我记得你的战衣已经被没收了，小朋友。”<br/>Petra泄气地嘟起嘴。<br/>“去吃点东西换衣服，我得送你回家，不然你身材火辣的婶婶会杀了我。”Tony放她下来，想到什么时候又蹲了下来，从衣兜里掏出两个白金的铃铛耳环，“差点忘了，送你的小礼物。”<br/>Petra的脸瞬间红了起来，她真的真的，暂时都不想看见任何会叮叮当当响的小物件了！<br/>（end）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>